<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just let me do it by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625073">Just let me do it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100th Hunger Games, Allura Ships It, Allura set it up, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Violence, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunger Games, Keith Has Nightmares (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Protective Acxa (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro Has Nightmares (Voltron), Thank you Allura, i almost made it the 69th hunger games, i'll shut up now, klance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:56:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is reaping day. Two boys will be chosen to enter the Hunger Games.<br/>Keith Kogane is a 16-year-old boy that lives on the streets of District 12<br/>Lance McClain, also a 16-year-old boy, lives in a small house with a large family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just let me do it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this is an old ass fic from Wattpad, but here! Btw it's third-person POV following Keith.<br/>Also, if you read\watched the Hunger Games, basically, Kieth is Katniss, Lance is Peeta, Allura is Effie, Shiro is Haymitch, Acxa is Cinna, and Pidge is Gale but without the weird love triangle they got goin on the books</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith Kogane is a 16-year-old boy from District 12 who lives on the streets. He hunts with his friend, Pidge Holt. The Holts tend to let Keith sleep in their house since his father died and his mother is gone. Keith never cared about being a tribute, having lived on the streets for two years before meeting Pidge. of his life. He's agile and skilled with a knife.</p><p>Lance McClain is also a 16-year-old boy from District 12. He lives in a small house with his many siblings. He is the second oldest of all seven of them. His best friend, Hunk Gunderson the son oft he baker, sometimes sneaks bread to him for his family. Lance sometimes will sneak with a sibling or two to hunt, considering he has a big family, one loaf of bread every week isn't enough for all nine of them. </p><p>
  <strong>---The Reaping---</strong>
</p><p>Today is reaping day. Two boys will be chosen to enter the Hunger Games since the population of women went way down. Lance wears a dress shirt and bow tie, Keith wears one of Pidge's traveling older brother's dress shirts. </p><p>Allura Altea comes out of the door. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She says and continues with her speech. Her hair is in the weirdest bun, her blue tattoos under her eyes are brighter, and she's wearing a long dress.</p><p>She reaches for the first name, slowly pulling it out with delicacy.</p><p>"Keith Kogane!"</p><p>Keith's throat dries as everyone turns to him. He steps out of the line and walks up the stairs. Allura grabs his arm and stands him on a piece of tape nervously.</p><p>"Sylvio McClain!" Keith recognizes the last name.</p><p>"WAIT! I-I volunteer as Tribute!" Lance McClain, Sylvio's older brother yells. The guards lead him up the steps and on to another piece of tape.</p><p>"Well, our first-ever volunteer in District 12!" Allura says with fake enthusiasm. "Tell us, was that your brother?" She asks Lance. He leans near the microphone,</p><p>"Yes." Is all he says.</p><p>"Well, there you have it!" Allura says, "Keith Kogane and Lance McClain!". No one claps, but Lance's brothers raise three fingers. Others do the same.</p><p>The pair is taken inside the building and are told they can say goodbye.</p><p>Pidge and her parents come in. Pidge runs in and hugs him tightly. "Promise you'll win," She says through tears. "I'll try," Keith replies.</p><p>She lets go and gives him a small pin with a Lion on it.</p><p>"Wear this," she says.</p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Holt hug him too. "Be careful," Mrs. Holt says. "I will," He says as she kisses his forehead.</p><p>The guard comes in and takes them away, having to drag Pidge away while they're at it.</p><p>Out of the door, Keith can see little Sylvio McClain crying and shouting as he's being dragged out by one of his sisters.</p><p>Hunk exits too, "Hunk!" Keith yells and the guard lets them talk. "Promise they'll be okay, Lance's family too," He says, Hunk nods in silence but is also taken away.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>Keith and Lance are taken to the train, where Allura says they'll meet Takashi Shirogane, their mentor. Allura shows them to a room that is filled with food. They sit at the table, Lance holds his head in his hands as he cries. Keith looks at him with a soft, sympathetic expression.</p><p>"That was a hard decision that you made back there," Keith says as he throws his feet on the table. </p><p>"That is Mahogany!" Allura says, slapping his foot.</p><p>Lance raises his head and wipes his tears. "You would have done the same," he says, but his eyes widen with regret right after.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't- I meant Matt, Pidge's older brother-" Lance is cut off.</p><p>"It's fine, I get it," Keith says, looking out the window as someone enters.</p><p>"Shiro!" Allura shouts as she hugs him. "Boys, this is Takashi Shirogane!" She exclaims.</p><p>"Just Shiro is fine. Keith Kogane and Lance McClain," He holds out his hand for Keith to shake, then Lance, with enthusiasm. </p><p>"That was brave, what you did for your brother," He says. "Well, Sylvio is only twelve, I couldn't let him go, he'd be killed immediately," Lance says,</p><p>"It's an honor to meet you,". Shiro smiles and sits down. "The honor is mine,"</p><p>"So, what would you like to know?" Shiro asks. </p><p>"How to not die," Kieth deadpans, looking at Shiro with an 'I-put-up-with-everyone's-bullshit' look.</p><p>Shiro puts no thought into the look whatsoever.</p><p>"Well, that depends on the arena, this year should be something with a forest," Shiro says.</p><p>"When you get the arena, don't go for the Cornucopia, run as far away as possible, if you leave your stump before the countdown is done, you die. And use your skills to your advantage."</p><p>"You should get some rest now," Allura says as she leads them to their rooms.</p><p>Keith enters in silence. He stands by a wall, and punches it, repeatedly.</p><p>He's afraid. He's terrified. The games are just a way to control the Districts and entertain the Capitol. It's like a show to them. And he's going to be a star in that show.</p><p>By the time he's done, the wall and his knuckles are bloody. He leans against the bloodied wall and slides down, hugging his knees as he cries.</p><p>He hears the door slide open with a shh sound and looks up. Lance is standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Go away," Keith sniffs, but Lance doesn't listen, he comes in slowly and sits beside Keith.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay," Lance says softly. "No, it's not" Keith snaps.</p><p>Lance looks down before he gets up and exits but later returns with rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. He sits in front of Keith and takes his hand.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Keith growls as he pulls his hand away.</p><p>Lance glares at him before taking it back. "Fixing you up, what does it look like I'm doing?" Lance says. Keith blushes slightly but lets him as he wipes his tears.</p><p>"You hunt, I'm sure you'll be fine in the arena," He says. "Well, you can shoot, they'll probably have a bow and arrow something," Keith shrugs. Lance smiles.</p><p>When Lance is done, he wraps them in bandages and says goodnight.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>When they arrive at the Capitol, they start training right away. They are put in red and black bodysuits and enter a room with weapons and courses.</p><p>Lance immediately goes for the bow and arrow, whereas Keith looks around. </p><p>Keith finds knives near a simulator, so he tries it out.</p><p>He enters and the simulation makes androids to throw the knives at. He grabs a knife and throws it at the first one. He continues, destroying all of them as they disintegrate into little cubes.</p><p>By the time the simulation is done, there are plenty of people watching, including Lance. </p><p>He walks out, avoiding everyone.</p><p>He puts the knives back before being chaperoned by everyone. Lance runs up to him. "Dude! That was so cool!" Lance exclaims. "T-thanks," Keith replies. </p><p> </p><p>They return and have a feast. "So," Allura starts, "Tomorrow will be the interviews with Bob,".</p><p>"Bob?" Keith and Lance say at the same time. "Yes, Bob, and your Stylists will be here soon, making you look presentable," She says. </p><p>Two girls walk in little afterward. One with blue hair and blue-tinted skin greets Allura. The other with blonde hair and similar tattoos to Allura's kisses her.</p><p>"Boys, these are Romelle and Acxa, your stylists," Allura says.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>The next day, they are cleaned up, as in made to look perfect. Stripped of body hair, cleaned skin, and perfected in total. Acxa enters the room Keith was waiting in. </p><p>"I have a few outfit ideas in mind for you," Acxa says. "Aren't you just gonna make us look like pieces of coal or something?" Kieth asks. "No, god no. Actually, I had some more... dangerous ideas," she says.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>When the two arrive backstage for the interviews in all black. Acxa and Romelle told them both to spin before leaving, leaving them confused.</p><p>Keith is wearing a dress shirt, suspenders with a bow tie and dress pants, topped off with a long cape. </p><p>Lance is wearing a dress shirt, tie and dress pants, but the sleeves on his shirt are so long they reach the floor. </p><p>The two both have fire-like makeup too, such as flames for eyeshadow.</p><p>District 1 goes first, meaning they were last. Keith went before Lance. He was terrified, Keith is bad at talking in general, now they're asking him to talk in front of the Capitol and every district live? This will be the death of him.</p><p>He walked on stage and was greeted by Bob. "Keith Kogane!" Bob said as he greeted him. "Bob," Keith replied.</p><p>"So tell me, if you win what will you do with the money?" Bob asked. Keith thought for a second.</p><p>"I'll give most of it to my friends, Pidge's family, they're very kind and let me stay over when it rains," Keith said, but quickly realized that he said too much.</p><p>"Trouble with your parents?" Bob asked.</p><p>Kieth inhaled, trying to contain his anger. "My father is dead and my mother is missing," He said.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry," Bob said.</p><p>"Anyway, what's your strategy in the games?" Bob questioned.</p><p>Keith smirked. "I would tell you, but then my opponents would hear," Keith said.</p><p>"Oh, that's right! I should scratch that question off the list," Bob said, looking directly at the audience as they laugh.</p><p>"Well thank you, Keith! And tell your stylist I like what she did!" Bob exclaimed.</p><p>"Actually, Acxa told me to show you all something," He said.</p><p>He looked at Acxa as she nodded in the audience. He stood up and spun around. His cape started to burn up in flames. He kept spinning and he heard many 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the audience. </p><p>When the cape was gone he stopped. "Now that was stunning!" Bob said as Keith bowed before walking off stage.</p><p>Lance went next. He skipped over to his seat. "Lance McClain! So I heard you volunteered for your brother, it that correct?"  Bob asked.</p><p>"Yes, Sylvio, he's only twelve and I couldn't let him go," Lance said.</p><p>"Very brave thing to do," Bob said. "Have anyone waiting?".</p><p>"Well, I have my three sisters and three brothers waiting, along with my parents and my Abuela," Lance said.</p><p>"Quite the family! But do you have a girlfriend? Or a crush at least?" Bob asked</p><p>"Well, I have a crush, but they've never noticed me," Lance blushed. "How come?".</p><p>"Well, they're talented and strong, and beautiful, and I'm just the annoying flirt," Lance replied.</p><p>"Well, I'm sure they'll see you when you come home as a winner!" Bob exclaimed.</p><p>Lance rubbed the back of his neck nervously.</p><p>"I don't think so," he said. "Why? Your charming, handsome and kind, what's not to love?".</p><p>"Well, Bob, the reason is that he came here with me," Lance said.</p><p>"Oh, that might change things," Bob replied, "Lance McClain, everybody! District 12!" Bob said as Lance also spun, burning his sleeves.</p><p>Lance walked out before being pushed and pinned to the wall by Keith. "What the fuck was that?!" Keith yelled at him.</p><p>Shiro pulled him away from Lance. "Keith-" Shiro started. "He made me look weak!" He shouted.</p><p>"He made you look desirable," Shiro tugged him away from Lance.</p><p>"Calm down," Shiro said as soon as they were by a wall.</p><p>"I <em>am</em> calm," Keith replied. Shiro rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>Keith couldn't sleep that night, so he sat on a windowsill, gazing down at the citizens, building and bright lights.</p><p>Eventually, Lance came and sat with him. "Can't sleep?" Lance asked, sitting in front of him. Keith shrugged.</p><p>They talked about how sick and twisted the games are until it came down to the question.</p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said during the interviews, I wasn't-" Lance said.</p><p>"Is it true?" Keith cut in. "Huh? Is what true?" Lance said, faking obliviousness.</p><p>"Do you actually like me?" He clarified. </p><p>Lance's face flushed. "I- uh... I gotta go," He as he got up and went to his room. Keith smiled before going to bed himself. </p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>The next day, they were going to show the game makers what they can do. Once again, they went last. </p><p>Lance went before him this time. He shot arrows at the target and got them all in the throat, even the moving ones.</p><p>It was Keith's turn, and he was nervous. He walked in as they were eating.</p><p>He stood and waited for their attention, but it never came. He cleared his throat and shouted "Keith Kogane, District 12," finally catching their attention. </p><p>He walked over and grabbed the knives, accidentally dropping one before throwing it.</p><p>The game makers were clearly judging him as they kept eating, but Keith didn't realize.</p><p>He threw them all at the eyes and throats of each of the targets. </p><p>He looked back at the game makers, who were not paying attention whatsoever. This angered Keith.</p><p>He grabbed one of the knives and aimed it right at the apple in the roast beef that they were around.</p><p>And he threw it.</p><p>They all turned to him. </p><p>He bowed slowly and stiffly, with a blank expression on his face.</p><p>And with that, he left. He walked out. </p><p>Allura got real mad at him for almost killing the game makers. Shiro came in after, proud and cheery.</p><p>It later showed on a scale of one to twelve how good they were. Lance got a nine. And Keith got an eleven. </p><p>Keith is frozen in place as his jaw drops. Everyone congratulates him.</p><p>"Told you you'd do amazing!" Lance exclaimed.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>Kieth woke up, terrified. Today was the day. They were going to enter the arena.</p><p>He sat up and went to the dining room, where Lance was half asleep.</p><p>"Lance?" Keith says. Lance shoots up and shakes his head. "What?" </p><p>"You okay?" Keith asks.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah... just terrified, y' know?" He says. Keith smiles and hugs him.</p><p>"Boys!" Allura says as she enters. The two brake apart.</p><p>"In the arena, I need you to do a favor for me, okay?" She says.</p><p>"What is it?" The pair asks.</p><p>"Well, you know how Lance sais he has a crush on you, Keith," Allura says as Keith nods in confusion and Lance blushes.</p><p>"We're going to need you two to be a couple in the arena," She finishes.</p><p>"What!? Why?" Keith shouts.</p><p>"You need to get sponsors, the more sponsors, more gifts," Allura replies.</p><p>"Gifts as in food and medical supplies," Shiro says from the hall. Keith groans loudly and Lance shrugs. </p><p>"Easy peasy, pumpkin peezy," Lance says as he wraps an arm around Keith's shoulders. "Pumpkin pie motherfucker," Keith finishes.</p><p>"Watch your profanity!" Allura shouts as Shiro laughs.</p><p>"Any more tips for the arena?" Keith asks. "Stay alive," Shiro says, leaving both Keith and Lance confused.</p><p>
  <b>(if you understood the Pie reference then i love you)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith is with Acxa, getting ready for the games. "Remember, run away from the Cornucopia, as far away as you can," Acxa says.</p><p>She then clips the Lion pin to his jacket, placing a finger to her lips. Keith steps in the tube.</p><p>"Don't leave until the countdown ends," She yells as the tubs seals.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>He moves up and his heart races, his stomach twists and his fists are clenched.</p><p>He arrives at the top and sees all the other Tributes getting ready to run and grab supplies. He looks over to Lance the back to the others. The countdown starts.</p><p>
  <strong>10  9  8  7  6  5  4  3  2  <em>1</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Go</strong>
</p><p>Keith turns around and runs into the forest. He runs for his life, as fast as his legs and lungs will allow him, until he slips and hits his head.</p><p>Everything went black</p><p>He wakes up to multiple canons firing. He gets up and keeps running. "Hey, 12!" Someone yells. Lotor, from district 1 is chasing him, along with a tribute from 6.</p><p>He keeps running until he hears screaming. The tribute from 6 has been shot in the throat by an arrow. </p><p>Lotor looks around for the killer as he runs another direction, shaking him from Keith's trail.</p><p>He suspects it was Lance, but isn't sure so he keeps running until he finds a lake.</p><p>He washes the dirt from his face and the blood from hitting his head. </p><p>Suddenly, he's pushed under the water. He swims back to the top to see one fo the tributes from 4, without a weapon. He stands up and puts his fists in front of him.</p><p>4 swings a punch that Keith dodges, he then knees them in the stomach and pushes them to the ground.</p><p>They hit Keith in the shins before getting back up and punching him in the jaw.</p><p>Keith shoves them back down and into the water.</p><p>He kneels beside them and holds their head in it until the next canon fires. </p><p>He sits back and waits for the hovercraft. When it picks the tribute from 4 up, he hides under a bush and falls asleep after the anthem. Eight tributes dead. Both from 10 and 6, and one from 8, 5, 4, and 3. </p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>When he awakes, the lake is much fuller than it was yesterday.</p><p>Keith immediately climbs the nearest tree and waits, expecting a flood, grabbing some fruit and nuts on the way up.</p><p>He eats a peanut when he hears whisper-yelling. He looks around and sees Lance in the tree beside him, signaling to him.</p><p>Keith panics and moves so he's behind the trunk, expecting Lance to shoot, but he doesn't.</p><p>Lance climbs over to his tree with a cut in his leg and hands him a knife and a piece of cold chicken.</p><p>They make a promise not to kill each other unless they are the only two left. </p><p>They try to wait out the flood, but it doesn't calm down, it grows and knocks down weak and old trees.</p><p>One comes down and hits their tree, breaking it and causing them to fall into the water. </p><p>Keith swims to the top and sees Lance struggling to keep himself above water.</p><p>He swims over and grabs Lance by the back of his shirt and latches onto a tree trunk, weakly throwing Lance on top.</p><p>He puts his arms over to stay floating, and breathing for his sake.</p><p>After about fifteen minutes, Lance coughs as he awakes.</p><p>He sits up and sees a half-asleep Keith, tired and soaked, clutching onto the bark of the tree. </p><p>He grabs Keith from under the arms and yanks him on to the tree.</p><p>He gently lays Keith's head on his lap, stroking his raven hair as he sings a song in Spanish.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>When the water is shallow enough to walk, they find a thick tree to sleep on.</p><p>Half the tributes dead in the first two days. Both from 10, 9 and 6. One from 11, 8, 5, 4, 3 and 1 in total</p><p>A large package comes and hits Keith in the face. Inside is a blanket and bandages.</p><p>Keith scoots closer to Lance and wraps the bandage around his leg, tightening it as Lance winces, and apologizing right after. </p><p>There's a note inside as well. "Keep up with the 'Star-Crossed Lovers from District 12' act" signed, Allura. Lance shrugs and pulls Keith beside him, wrapping the blanket around them both.</p><p>They got quite a few sponsors, mostly from flirty Lance and oblivious Keith, it makes a good show for the Capitol.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>They awake to another canon firing. They put the blanket in their bag and get moving. They climb down and start walking.</p><p>As they do, Lotor drops to form a tree, on to Keith's back, pushing him to the floor.</p><p>Keith rolls over and Lotor pins him to the ground. He knocks Keith's knife out of his hand. Lance runs and tackles him down.</p><p>Zethrid and Ezor, from District 7 and 4, are seen in a distance. Ezor has a knife in her hand, ready to throw. When she does, aiming for Keith, but she accidentally hits Lotor in the shoulder.</p><p>Lotor cries out in pain as Keith rips out the knife, taking it with him. </p><p>"Let's go!" Lance yells, and they run away and find another lake. They stock up on water and cleanse themselves.</p><p>As Lance is washing his hair, he feels Keith staring. </p><p>"You can join me you know," He says, making Keith blush.</p><p>"I-I wasn't staring!" Keith defends, looking away.</p><p>"Never said you were," Lance says in a slick tone.</p><p>"Shut up!" He yells as he turns away and grabs his knife. </p><p>"I'm going hunting," Keith says, he slings the bag over his shoulder and walks away.</p><p>"I'll be waiting~" Lance smirks, causing Keith to blush a crimson red. </p><p> </p><p>When he returns, he has two birds, so they make a fire and cook it before putting it out and climbing a tree. to sleep in.</p><p>The anthem plays and three more tributes are dead, only nine left. This year could be one of the quickest Games, possibly ever.</p><p>Keith hears Lance snoring and he looks up at him. The pair are cuddled up, Keith in Lance's lap with the blanket over them.</p><p>Keith has never really put thought into love or relationships, let alone his sexuality, but he definitely finds Lance attractive, who wouldn't?</p><p>He slowly moves to press a light kiss to Lance's jaw, thinking he wouldn't notice and is asleep, but Lance puts his arms around Keith's stomach and pulls him closer.</p><p>Keith freezes and feels his cheek grow hot.</p><p>That's when he realizes it.</p><p>He likes Lance.</p><p>Will he admit it? <b>Nope</b>. </p><p>Will he have to act all lovey-dovey for the cameras? <b>Yes</b></p><p>Is he okay with that? <em><b>Yes</b></em></p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>Keith wakes up without Lance. He climbs down, looks around for him. "Keith?" Lance says, dropping upside down, right in front of Keith, making him jump.</p><p>"What?" Keith asks. "Did I scare you?" Lance questions.</p><p>"No! You <em>spooked</em> me, you didn't <em>scare</em> me," Keith clarifies. </p><p>"And, about last night-" Lance starts. "There was a camera! I did it for the cameras!" Keith defends. "Well, if it was 'for the cameras' then I expect more!" Lance says, making poor Keith blush madly.</p><p> </p><p>They went hunting, when Keith is, once again, pushed to the ground. Lotor jumped on his back from a tree, once again.</p><p>"Lance!" Keith yells as Lotor takes out his knife from his pocket and punches Keith is the jaw.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Lance shouts running to help.</p><p>Lotor adjusts his grip on the knife and throws it at Lance, hitting him on the side of his stomach.</p><p>"<em>Lance</em>!" Keith yells, tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Your little boy toy can't help you now~" Lotor started, before being hit in the stomach by an ax, aggressively pushing him off Keith.</p><p>Keith looks over to see Natri, one of the tributes from District 7, running at him. He scrambles to his feet before she runs right passed him, to Lotor.</p><p>She pulls out the ax and hits him again, repetitively, blood gushing out of him with every hit. </p><p>A canon goes off. Keith crawls over to Lance, his pulse still strong.</p><p>Natri rips it out and looks at Keith and nods. Keith does the same. She then runs away.</p><p>"Lance," Keith says softly, lifting Lance's shirt around the knife to see the damage. </p><p>"If you wanted me shirtless you could've just asked," Lance mumbles with a smirk. Keith smiles, softly and weakly.</p><p>He puts Lance's arm over his shoulder, lifting him.</p><p>"Come on, let's get you fixed up," Kieth says. </p><p>They arrive by the lake and Keith takes the bandage out of the backpack. He lifts Lance's shirt and wraps it around the wound several times.</p><p>Two canons go off, followed by yelling. In fear and panic, Keith picks up Lance on his back and runs as fast as he can. </p><p> </p><p>They fund a cave and stay there for safety. Keith finishes with the bandages and goes hunting. He returns with another bird. "Welcome back, Samurai~," Lance says.</p><p>Keith smiles and sits beside him.</p><p>"C'mere," Lance says, pulling Keith close to him.</p><p>"Woah, what are you doing?" Keith asks, moving away.</p><p>"I thought we were star-crossed lovers from District 12?" He smirks. Keith groans but cuddles up with him.</p><p>A camera flies near them, so Lance presses little kisses to Keith's head before leaning his head on Keith's. </p><p>The anthem plays. Four dead. Lotor, Natri, Ezor, and Honerva. Five left. The two of them, Zethrid, Sendak, and Zarkon.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>The next day, as they were hunting, it was announced that two tributes from the same District can win, could be them or District 7, Sendak and Zethrid.</p><p>They see Zethrid in a distance, and she runs at them.</p><p>They run as far as they could before she throws a spear and Keith,</p><p>He jumps to dodge it, but it hits his ankle, making him fall. He picks it up and throws it to Lance.</p><p>Zethrid comes and grabs him by the front of his shirt, lifting him above ground. She punches him in the jaw, dropping him in the process, but she picks him up so he's just barely able to reach the ground.</p><p>She punches him repeatedly before Lance comes behind her and stabs her in the back with the spear. She cries out in pain before dropping Keith and hitting Lance. </p><p>Keith grabs one of his knives and throws it at the back of her neck, followed by one in the back of her knee, making her fall. Lance gets up and rips them out before violently stabbing her in each eye.</p><p>A canon goes off as she drops dead. </p><p>Lance rips them out and runs to Keith. "Keith! Keith, are you okay?!" He asks as Keith sits up and coughs up some blood.</p><p>Lance rummages through the bag when a small package falls. He opens it. Inside is some rubbing alcohol and bread. "Try to sell the act, be more... gay" signed, Allura. </p><p>They climb a tree and Lance fixes Keith's super fucked up face. He has a black eye, bloodied nose, and multiple bruises and cuts all over his face.</p><p>They share the bread and huddle for warmth.</p><p>Another note flies to them. "By 'be more gay', she meant kiss, not like with the homies." signed, Shiro. </p><p>Lance laughs and Keith blushes.</p><p>"Ever kissed anyone?" Lance asks.</p><p>"I live on the streets, and do I <em>look</em> like I've ever kissed anyone?" Keith replies.</p><p>"I mean, yeah, but I haven't either so," Lance shrugs. </p><p>"Wait, you've never kissed anyone? You're Lance! The charming, obnoxious flirt!" Keith exclaims.</p><p>"You think I'm charming?"Lance asks as Keith's face flushes.</p><p>"Whatever! Let's just get this over with!" Keith shouts. Lance sits in front of him and puckers his lips.</p><p>Keith blushes and pouts at his adorable face, but does the same, leaning in. Lance smirks and giggles for no apparent reason.</p><p>At this point, Keith is just fed up, so he grabs the front of Lance's shirt and pulls him in, connecting their lips.</p><p>Lance was caught completely off guard but wraps his arms around Keith's neck.</p><p>When Keith pulled away, Lance's face was completely flushed and staring right at him. "What?" Kieth started.</p><p>"Where did you learn that?!" Lance whisper-yells, leaning over Keith. He gently pushes Lance down. </p><p>"I dunno, man, can we just go to sleep?" Keith whines. He cuddles up on Lance and quickly falls asleep, small snores filling the silence, leaving Lance a blushy mess.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>The couple awakes to someone yelling their names. Sendak. They pack up and jump down. As they drop, Lance trips, making a noise.</p><p>"There you are!" Sendak yells, followed by the sound of sticks getting crushed.</p><p>Lance scrambles to his feet and keeps running. They find a thick tree and climb it, hoping to lose Sendak, but he sees them and waits for them to come down. </p><p>They wait for a while when they hear buzzing. A Tracker Jacker nest is spotted above them.</p><p>Keith takes out his knife and climbs up to it. He drags the knife back and forth, cutting the branch it was on.</p><p>He receives a few stings on his hand, arm, and neck, but manages to cut it loose, dropping it on Sendak.</p><p>In a panic, Sendak stands up and runs, calling for Zarkon, meaning there's another alliance.</p><p>Lance shoots him with an arrow and he drops. A canon fires and Sendak is dead, leaving only them and Zarkon.</p><p>Keith smiles before his vision gets hazy and he falls back, just to be caught by Lance. "Woah, Keith are you okay?" Lance asks.</p><p>Keith nods lazily before his vision goes black and he's un-conscience.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>When he awakes, he's in a cave with the blanket over him and Lance singing something in Spanish.</p><p>He has flower smelling leaves on his hand, arm, and neck. "Lance?" He says in a husky voice. Lance looks over and rushes to him.</p><p>"Keith! You're awake!" He exclaims, kissing Keith's forehead. "Feeling better?" He asks.</p><p>"What happened? What are these?" Keith questions.</p><p>"You were stung by the Tracker Jackers, but we killed Sendak," Lance explains.</p><p>"The leaves are from a nice little girl in 11, she was killed" He continues, on the verge of tears. </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry," Keith softly says.</p><p>"It's not your fault. I should've protected her, she was only twelve," Lance replies as a salty tear runs down the side of his face but he quickly wipes it away.</p><p>Keith puts his arms around Lance and pulls him into a hug as he cries. "She asked me to sing," Lance quietly says.</p><p>At this moment, Keith is unsure of what to do, but he makes up his mind soon enough.</p><p>"<em>Are you, are you</em>," Keith starts. "<em>coming to the tree, they strung up a man, they say who murdered three</em>," </p><p>He's singing 'Hanging Tree', one the only remembers from his childhood, or the only thing he <em>wants</em> to remember.</p><p>Keith hasn't sung since he was little. He remembers his Mother and Father singing him to sleep. In the middle of the night, there was a crash and his father ran to him and took him out of the house. It was on fire and his Father rushed back inside to get his Mother. They never came out, but only his Father's body remained. Keith was only nine.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>The two cried themselves to sleep but awoke not long after. There was growling, the sound surrounding them, they got up and ran. They kept running until they reached the Cornucopia. </p><p>They climbed to the top, where the giant wolves can't reach. With the moonlight, you could make out their color. They all had bright colorful eyes, visible even in the darkness. </p><p>They hear yelling coming from the other direction and see Zarkon, also running from more wolves. Lance readies his bow and arrow and shoots, but Zarkon blocks it.</p><p>Lance continues until Zarkon climbs on the Cornucopia too. Keith gets his knives and charges at him, but is thrown by his shirt, and almost off the Cornucopia.</p><p>They fight until Zarkon is holding Keith in a headlock, knife to his throat. Zarkon being not only taller but physically bigger than Keith gives him an advantage.</p><p>Lance is ready to shoot, but can't kill Zarkon without killing Keith as well. Keith is yelling and screaming for him to just shoot and win, but he refuses.</p><p>After mentally debating, Lance takes a chance and shoots Zarkon's hand, freeing Keith.</p><p>As he does, Keith drops down to his knees, turns around and slices Zarkon's thigh, causing him to fall to his knees as well. He stabs his with his other knife and kicks him off the Cornucopia, falling backward in the process. </p><p>Lance hurries to Keith's side as they hear shrieks and screams coming from Zarkon as the wolves eat him alive.</p><p>"You okay?" Lance asks, grabbing Keith's face. He responds with a nod.</p><p>The last canon fires.</p><p>He sits down, legs dangling over the edge as the wolves retreat, and looks at Lance. "We did it, we can go home," Keith says as tears stung his eyes. Lance looked at him with a look so soft it could kill.</p><p>They lean forward and kiss before there's an announcement.</p><p>"Well, looks like the rules have changed, there can only be <em>one</em> winner!" </p><p>They look at each other before Keith grabs his knife and brings it to his throat. "No!" Lance yells, pushing him off the Cornucopia and jumping off himself.</p><p>He pins Keith to the ground and kicks his knife out of his hand.</p><p>"You have a family!" Keith yells. "You have Pidge!" Lance yells back.</p><p>They yell at each other until they are both on the verge of tears. </p><p>"Just let me do it," Keith says as tears fall from the corners of his eyes. "No, I can't, I- I love you," Lance says. Keith kicks Lance's stomach and pushes him off.</p><p>"I love you too," He says as Lance's expression softens and he pins Lance's shoulders down, straddling his waist. </p><p>"That's why I have to do it," Keith grabs a knife from his back pocket and places near his neck. Lance panics and reaches for the knife he kicked away from Keith and places on his necks as well.</p><p>"Together," Lance says. Keith gets off of him and helps him up. They hold the knives to each other's throat, ready to cut, but before they do, there's another announcement. </p><p>"Wait! Ladies and Gentlemen! The winners of the 99th Hunger Games!" They say as the hovercraft flies in. "We did it," Lance says. "We beat the Capitol," Keith adds. </p><p>They get on the ladders as the hovercraft flies back to the Capitol. </p><p>
  <b>it took all of my power not to make it the 69th Hunger Games.</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>-------------</strong>
</p><p>They got on the train after Allura, Shiro, Acxa, and Romelle all yelled at them for being stupid. They were on the train when Allura came in.</p><p>"Sorry for yelling at you earlier, but also, do you love each other?" She asks.</p><p>"That's a dumb question," Lance says and gestures to their intertwined hands.</p><p>"What he means is yes," Keith clarifies. </p><p>"Hmm, well then, I'll take credit for that," she snickers. Lance giggles and Keith shakes his head. "What will you do when you get home?" Allura asks. They shrug.</p><p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p><p>When they arrive, they stand in front of everyone in District 12. Lance's and Pidge's family screaming in excitement. They wave and smile as they hold hands.</p><p>Afterward, they go to see their families. "Keith!" Pidge shouts as she runs to him. "Hey, Pidge!" He shouts back. She hugs him as she cries. "You did it," she mumbles. Mr. and Mrs. Holt come in not long after. </p><p>"Congratulations, Keith," Mrs. Holt says.</p><p>"I'm giving most of the money to you, I don't need it," Keith says as she releases him from the hug.</p><p>"Lance!" Sylvio shouts as he runs to him. "Sylvio!" Lance kneels to hug him. He then hugs his parents.</p><p>"We missed you," Mrs. McClains says. "When can we meet your boyfriend?" Rachel, one of Lance's older sisters questions. </p><p>"Keith is reuniting with the Holt's, where's Hunk?" Lance asks. "Right here!" Hunk exclaims coming over to them. He pulls Lance into a suffocating hug. "Let's go see Keith," Hunk says.</p><p> </p><p>They all go to the Holt's to see Keith. All ten of them. Lance knocks on the door and Pidge opens it.</p><p>"Keith!" She yells, "Lance and his family are here!" Keith is heard running down the stairs.</p><p>"Please, come right in," She says. "Hey, Lance!" Mr. Holt says as he comes from the kitchen with Mrs. Holt.</p><p>They extend their hands to shake Mr. and Mrs. McClain's hands but they go in for a hug instead. Then Mrs. goes over to Keith and hugs him.</p><p>"Thank you for taking care of my boy," She says. "It was mostly him that took care of me," Keith replies. </p><p>She releases him and Keith hugs Lance. "Do what do we owe the pleasure?" Mr. Holt asks. "We wanted to meet you all," Mrs. McClain replies. </p><p> </p><p>They all talked over dinner. Pidge talked with two of Lance's siblings, Veronica and Marco, Mr. and Mrs. McClain, Lance's Abuela and Lisa are talking with Mr. and Mrs. Holt, Keith and Lance are talking with Rachel while Luis is playing with Nadia and Sylvio. Lance is shocked by how good Keith is with kids. </p><p>Afterward, Lance's family left and went home, but Lance stayed since Keith has been getting nightmares since the games.</p><p>He sits on the floor, waiting for Keith to get dressed. When he returns, he sits on his bed.</p><p>"Ready?" Lance asks. "No," Keith responds.</p><p>"Why? What's wrong?" He questions. "You aren't with me," Keith says. Lance blushes before standing up and sitting beside Keith.</p><p>"Better?" He asks. "Better," Keith smiles. They lie down and gaze into each other's eyes. Lance has striking admiral blue shade near his iris, with cobalt near the edges. Keith's eyes are usually grey, but become violet-purple in certain lighting.</p><p>Lance presses his forehead to Keith's and closed his eyes. "I love you," he whispers. "I love you too,"</p><p>
  <em>I've never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>